Toubib or not toubib
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Lorsque les Ors décident de faire une surprise à un certain Verseau pour son anniversaire, et que ça se retourne contre eux... Enfin surtout contre l'un d'eux. Lui, terrassé par un rhume? Et quand son voisin d'en bas s'en mêle... One shot, Yaoi & Lemon!


**Hellooooo! **

****Z'avez vu? Après le Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts, je reviens vous embêter jusque dans Saint Seiya _  
>Bon, c'est un petit One Shot sans prétention, couple à découvrir (très rapidement d'ailleurs), et que je trouve bien trop rare sur le fandom français :'( Pourtant ils sont si mignons tout les deux :O<br>C'est une honte! ^^  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Malheureusement eux non plus ne sont pas à moi... Mais je les aurai un jour! Je les aurai! et vous vous jetterez à mes pieds en me suppliant de vous autoriser à les utiliser! Mouahahahahaha *se fait baillonner par Mû*  
>Mû: Désolé, ça lui arrive des fois... *s'incline* Pardon pour le dérangement ^^ Lisez quand même s'il vous plait! (Même si je ne suis pas très présent :)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M, mais vraiment pour être sûre! Je répète: YAOI pour ceux qui auraient mal lu, donc HOMME x HOMME, et Lemon, donc scènes détaillées ^^ Merci de cliquer sur la flèche "précédent" ou sur la croix "fermer" si ça ne vous plait pas :)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>J'ai dit que je le gardais secret U_U Mais je vous encourage à écrire sur eux vous aussi! 3 Même Mû vous le demande!  
>Mû: Hein?<br>Kitché: (Allez souris et demande leur toi, sinon ils le feront pas...)  
>Mû: Ah... S'il vous plaît! ^^'<br>**Remarque: **Pardooooooon c'est encore de la guimauve!  
>Sinon, pour le style, j'aurai bien écrit "Humour" avec romance, mais comme il y a aussi des passages (un peu) sérieux, bah... :P Na. Voilà.<br>Ensuite: Repère temporel? Eeeuh... Bah tous vivant sauf Aioros. Me demandez pas pourquoi. J'ai absolument rien contre lui. Au contraire U_U

Ah, et bien sûr, enjoy! :)  
>Mû: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ Bonne lecture! *s'incline*<br>Kitché: ... Tu sais que tu ferais un carton comme présentateur toi?  
>Mû: Ah?<br>Kitché: Allez, je t'embauche pour toutes mes fics :D  
>Mû: Euh, laissons les lire hein? ^^'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Toubib or not toubib<strong>

_(Car that is the question~)_

Stupide.  
>Il se sentait stupide –pour ne pas dire un autre mot- là, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, avec quelques paires d'oreillers –ou plutôt quelques dizaines- pour l'entourer et le soutenir.<br>Lui tenir chaud.  
>Il se sentait vraiment stupide.<br>Il devait avoir l'air fin, avec sa poche de glace sur le front et son paquet de mouchoir sur la table basse à côté du lit.  
>Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient voulu faire une surprise à Camus pour son anniversaire, et que le Verseau se croyant agressé les avait tous congelés alors qu'ils surgissaient soudain de derrière les colonnes en criant « Suuurpriiiiseeeeuh ! » -logique.<p>

Et encore, il se sentirait moins idiot –toujours pour rester poli- s'il n'avait pas été le seul à se choper un rhume –ou il ne savait quelle autre stupidité qui y ressemblait et qui le clouait au lit.

Ah il avait l'air fin, c'était sûr.

Surtout que le chevalier des glaces les avait rapidement libérés en les reconnaissant –non sans oublier de les traiter de tous les noms avec son visage impassible. Camus, quoi.

Il éternua.

Ah oui, il avait l'air intelligent.

Au moins, ça avait fait rire Aldébaran et Shura –probablement que l'humour hispanique était différent du sien.

Milo et Aphrodite avaient l'air habitué –peut être le fait qu'ils étaient voisins du Verseau les avait accoutumés à ce genre de réactions… Quoique la Maison de Milo était plus en contrebas… Bref.  
>Mû avait failli repartir en leur disant de tous aller se faire cuire un œuf –et encore, pour rester poli- mais il avait finalement accepté de rester quand Aiolia s'était esclaffé en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.<br>Probablement qu'il était resté pour se venger de la claque et l'étriper, d'ailleurs. Mais le Lion n'en avait toujours pas subi les châtiments –ou alors il était en ce moment même égorgé dans un coin, sans que personne le sache.

Le reste de leur groupe avait plutôt « bien pris » la tentative de défense –quelle défense ? Ils n'étaient pas ennemis- du Verseau et n'avait pas fait d'histoire. Masque de Mort avait dû avoir son quota d'êtres humains tués pour la journée et semblait de bonne humeur. Les Gémeaux étaient resté quasi-silencieux, se promettant simplement de ne plus jamais faire de surprise au Français si c'était pour être accueillis comme ça. La France d'ailleurs en avait reçu les propos injurieux, passant par l'accueil des Français jusqu'au déblatérations sur le fromage moisi. Ou quelque chose du genre. Ce à quoi Camus avait calmement et intelligemment répondu que le fromage, il ne le faisait pas, mais que par contre il ferait bien du boudin avec leurs intestins s'ils continuaient. Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de les calmer, même s'ils tiraient la tronche après ça. Verseau : 1 – Gémeaux : 0.

En attendant, aucun d'eux ne se retrouvait cloué au lit avec la tête comme… Comme une pastèque, dirons nous -politesse oblige-, avec trois couches de couettes et draps divers, et le corps tremblant plus que celui d'une ado prépubère devant Justin Bieber en concert.  
>Il éternua à nouveau. Voilà qu'il divaguait. Il ne connaissait même pas de Justin, encore moins de Bieber…<p>

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il tremblait bel et bien, et il était incapable de s'arrêter. Foutue glace ! Foutue Sibérie ! Foutue Aurore-il-ne-savait-quoi !

Ah il avait l'air malin, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu !

Il tendit la main hors de ses couvertures pour saisir un mouchoir en lâchant une plainte pitoyable –ben oui, là maintenant il voulait mourir, et sans donner rendez-vous à Athéna cette fois.  
>Il se dépêcha d'user de son mouchoir et de le jeter pour remettre son bras sous les couvertures, car le froid à l'extérieur de son cocon lui semblait glacial –alors que pour un chevalier bien portant, il faisait plutôt bon dans la sixième Maison.<p>

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se choppe cette saloperie. Quand même, il était un chevalier d'or, lui, mer… Hum… Mince !

Il se sentait d'autant plus idiot qu'il était resté dans le froid de l'Aurore-machin-truc moins d'une minute !  
>Ah, il allait se plaindre, ça, le Verseau ne perdait rien pour attendre !<p>

Enfin si, il fallait attendre qu'il soit guéri…

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde au Sanctuaire –oui après tout, qu'est ce que douze chevaliers s'ils restent chez eux ?- et qu'ainsi, personne ne pouvait le voir dans cet état… Elle avait fière allure, la réincarnation de Bouddha, avec ses yeux fermés mais rougis, ses lèvres sèches et son front brûlant…

Shaka s'enfonça un peu plus dans la douce chaleur de ses couvertures. Maudit. Il était maudit. C'était sûrement l'explication la plus logique, et la plus plausible.

Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire –pas même le réveil d'un Titan.  
>Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Même ses blessures durant les combats, même sa propre mort, lui avaient semblées plus douces.<p>

Non, décidément, il était au plus bas. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire.

Il entendit un petit miaulement qui lui fit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Assis à côté de son lit, le chaton roux l'observait. Il sourit faiblement.

- Leo ?

L'animal miaula à nouveau avant de sauter sur le lit pour venir se frotter contre son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il est avec moi.

Shaka se mordit la langue et perdit son sourire. Voilà qu'il avait parlé –ou plutôt pensé- trop vite. C'était bien sa veine…

Le chaton se mit à ronronner en posant ses yeux sur le nouveau venu. Le chevalier de la Vierge tenta de se relever pour cacher au maximum son état. Il ne sert à rien de préciser qu'il échoua lamentablement et se sentit plus ridicule encore que s'il était resté immobile.

- Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi…

La Vierge grimaça.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Aiolia ?

Le Lion sourit. Donc non, Mû ne l'avait pas égorgé et planqué dans un coin du Sanctuaire. Dommage. Une prochaine fois, peut être.

- On m'a dit que tu étais cloué au lit par un vilain rhume. On dirait bien que c'est le cas.

Shaka grogna. S'il tenait l'empaffé qui s'était amusé à l'espionner et à aller crier ça sur tous les toits –et surtout celui du Lion !-, il lui aurait volontiers offert un Trésor… Céleste. Disons le ainsi.

Soit dit en passant, il aurait bien utilisé la même technique pour arracher son sourire à l'importun qui semblait s'amuser de sa position à l'instant même –mais dans son état, c'était pas sérieux. Le cinquième gardien avait bien de la chance.

Aiolia s'assit sur le lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas défaire le cocon de la Vierge. Le chaton vint se rouler en boule sur ses genoux.

Shaka leva les yeux vers le Lion qui le fixait et qui put profiter du magnifique turquoise de leurs iris. Rares étaient les fois où l'Indien ouvrait les yeux. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas en abuser lorsqu'il le pouvait.

La Vierge sembla s'impatienter.

- Eh bien quoi ? Que veux tu ? Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me regarder comater, si ?

Aiolia sourit à nouveau. Le rouge des joues du sixième gardien ne venait pas de sa maladie, mais plutôt de la gêne qu'il ressentait à se savoir observé en état de faiblesse.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Shaka se renfrogna. Allons bon. Qu'il profite bien. Il n'aurait pas eu le loisir de l'emmer… Hum… De le taquiner ainsi si l'Indien avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Oh non. Il ne se serait pas risqué à voguer dans l'un des mondes de la Métempsycose juste pour le plaisir.

Mais là, la Vierge était aussi inoffensive qu'Aphrodite le jour des soldes et… Hum mauvais exemple en y repensant, Aphrodite ayant déjà manqué d'étriper quelqu'un pour les soldes…  
>Alors disons qu'en ce moment, Shaka était aussi efficace qu'un Barbel de montagne –il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'intéresser aux mêmes choses que ledit Aphrodite, soit dit en passant, car il commençait à connaître pas mal de poissons…<p>

Bref Shaka était inoffensif comme ces petits animaux. Quoique Shaka avait des dents, lui –mais le sixième gardien n'allait pas le mordre, hein ?

Devant le silence –agaçant, s'il en est- de son intru de voisin d'en dessous, la Vierge soupira. Pourquoi diable ce gros chat la fixait ainsi, sans rien dire –contrairement à son habitude- et en changeant d'expression comme s'il réfléchissait –comme s'il était _capable _de réfléchir ?

Aiolia caressa distraitement le chat qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux, toujours silencieux.  
>Shaka claqua de la langue, de plus en plus irrité. Déjà qu'il avait la tête comme une calebasse à cause de ce fichu rhume, si en plus le Lion s'amusait à le voir réduit à l'état d'asticot mort et se délectait de l'observer, à moitié atrophié, tendre la main vers ses mouchoirs pour ne pas lui éternuer à la face, il sentait qu'il allait craquer et déverser sa divine colère de réincarnation de Bouddha sur le Roi des animaux. Et Athéna savait si ça allait faire mal –autant pour le Lion que pour lui-même, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment même.<p>

Ou alors il pouvait aussi bien cesser d'attraper des mouchoirs et littéralement lui éternuer à la gueu… A la figure.

Mais c'était forcément un peu moins classe que de, par exemple, priver le Félin chevalier de quelques sens –voire tous- pour rappeler à chacun qu'il était, quand même, enrhumé ou pas, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

En bref, l'Indien sentait qu'il allait, d'un instant à l'autre, perdre son calme légendaire et par la même occasion sa réputation du plus sage et plus juste chevalier d'or du Sanctuaire.

Non mais vraiment, c'était agaçant d'avoir Aiolia, le même Aiolia qui était toujours en train de parler –ou plutôt de crier- et de s'agiter, rester silencieusement immobile sur le bord de son lit, à le regarder s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les limbes du rhume chevaleresque.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raisonnablement envoyer ch… Se faire paître son voisin d'en dessous, Shaka sentit un main sur son front.

- Plus sérieusement, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Bien que prononcée tout bas, la phrase eût l'effet de calmer sa colère. La Vierge ne sût pas si c'était dû à la main froide qui avait repoussé sa poche de glace –ou plutôt d'eau à présent : ça fondait vite ce truc ! Il aurait dû demander à Camus un échantillon de glaçons faits maison, mais il lui en voulait trop pour ça- pour venir de poser sur son front ou le ton légèrement grave du Lion qui avait su lui faire pardonner ses affronts.

L'Indien haussa les épaules.

- Je vais bien.

Aiolia sourit. A d'autres. Le chevalier de la Vierge était secoué de tremblements malgré ses superpositions de couvertures et semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts –mais peut être était ce dû à son habitude de les avoir fermés ?

Shaka ne souhaitait probablement qu'une chose, dormir, et lui était venu le déranger et l'empêchait de se reposer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi à son sort.

La main de l'Indien remonta pour rejoindre la sienne, toujours posée sur le front brûlant de la Vierge. Aiolia crut un instant que le malade allait le repousser et l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était. Mais Shaka se contenta de superposer sa main à celle du Grec en fermant les yeux et de soupirer d'aise par la même occasion.

La main froide du Lion contre son front lui faisait du bien. C'était assez étrange de trembler de froid sous les couvertures et, en même temps, d'avoir le front en feu.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? –demanda le Roi des animaux, inquiet.

La Vierge rouvrit les yeux et fixa à nouveau l'importun visiteur.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant déjà d'être vu ainsi, il fallait en plus qu'il lui demande honteusement de l'aide ?

Ah, ça aurait probablement fait monter l'égo du Lion en flèche, mais il ne lui en donnerait pas ce plaisir, ça non.

Shaka se raidit.

- Non merci, je pense pouvoir survivre seul. -répondit il froidement.

La main d'Aiolia tressaillit sur son front, mais il ne la retira pas. Quoique légèrement vexé, le Lion n'en montra rien. Il se fit plus doux.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Shaka détourna les yeux. C'était quoi cet air de chaton battu qu'il lui faisait ? Il était un chevalier d'or, lui aussi, que diable !

Et puis, quand bien même peu lui importait de s'abaisser au stade du félin en manque de caresses malgré son statut de chevalier, ça ne pouvait pas être permis de lui faire une telle tête !

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu se surprit à rougir en pensant que son voisin d'en bas était vraiment mignon avec cet air là.  
>Le rouge sur ses joues ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage le Grec –qui était loin de se douter de la cause réelle de ces rougeurs.<p>

- Shaka ?

Le gardien de la sixième maison resta muet comme une tombe et continua de fixer un point invisible quelque part à l'opposé de son autoproclamé aide-soignant.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le Grec retira sa main du front du malade. Shaka ne réagit pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette même main se poser sur sa joue et le tourner vers le Lion qui vint poser son front contre le sien.  
>Etouffant un cri de surprise, le Vierge se mit à rougir de plus belle. Par Athéna, pourquoi cet hurluberlu venait-il se coller à lui ?<br>La proximité ne sembla pas gêner Aiolia qui sourit, rassuré en sentant la température un peu plus basse de l'Indien, et ancra ses yeux dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Shaka ne put détourner le regard. Pourquoi diable le fixait il en souriant niaisement –d'accord, son point de vue n'était pas vraiment objectif- et en restant collé contre son front ?  
>La réincarnation de Bouddha pesta intérieurement –mais ça, on s'en était pas rendu compte. Ne pouvait il pas s'éloigner à présent ?<br>Il tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud du Roi des animaux sur son visage et ferma les yeux en sentant leurs nez se frôler. Mais que faisait cet idiot de Lion ? Pourquoi se sentait il obligé de se rapprocher encore ? N'avait il pas fini de vérifier sa température ?

Shaka rouvrit les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas fuir devant l'ennemi –paradoxalement, il avait plutôt l'habitude de fermer les yeux devant les ennemis d'ordinaire, son geste était donc idiot, mais étant maladivement enrhumé et légèrement en proie à un conflit intérieur, il lui semblait très logique.  
>Aiolia n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, toujours avec ce même sourire. Lorsque le Grec se pencha un peu plus pour réduire encore l'espace qui les séparait, le Vierge recula légèrement dans son oreiller.<p>

Leo, perturbé dans sa sieste, sauta des genoux douillets du Lion sur lesquels il roupillait tranquillement et s'enfuit en feulant. Non mais, pas moyen de dormir en paix ! – Que le chaton se rassure, c'était exactement ce qu'avait pensé Shaka en voyant arriver le rouquin et son voisin du dessous.  
>Le sourire d'Aiolia s'était élargi devant la tentative de recul de l'Indien. Tentative laborieuse. Il était coincé. C'était ça le problème quand on était entouré de divers coussins et enroulé –disons-le, tel un sushi- dans couettes et draps entravants.<p>

Le chevalier de la Vierge fixa son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air se voulant courroucé. L'effet attendu ne se produisit pas sur le Lion qui se contenta de supprimer la distance entre eux, sachant le malade sans issue.  
>A nouveau, Shaka tressaillit en sentant les lèvres du Grec sur les siennes. Le contact était doux, et il en oublia toutes les injures et les protestations qu'il adressait mentalement au Roi des animaux.<br>Les lèvres étrangères sur les siennes étaient chaudes et tendres, et la sensation en elle-même était bien agréable –pour ne pas dire très-, mais fierté de chevalier oblige –et puis c'était quoi ces manières d'embrasser un homme lorsqu'on était un homme ? A moins que le Lion n'ait confondu Shaka avec une femme, mais depuis le temps, il devait être au courant, cet idiot –, la Vierge tenta de faire reculer le corps de son voisin d'en dessous en poussant ses épaules dans la direction opposée dans le but de l'éloigner le plus possible. « Tenta » oui, car le sixième gardien affaiblit ne put que faire sourire le Lion qui resta immobile, collé contre ses lèvres, sentant les mains de l'Indien tenter vainement de l'écarter. Il sentit alors ces mêmes mains s'abattre sur ses épaules en plusieurs coups espacés pour le convaincre de libérer la Vierge tandis qu'elle le fixait de son regard turquoise, mi-provocateur mi-menaçant. Cette dernière action de révolte du côté victime – sans exagération sur le mot bien entendu- le décida à capturer les poignets de sa –à présent- proie et de les serrer contre l'oreiller de ladite proie. Shaka grommela contre sa bouche. Le regard victorieux et satisfait que lui lançait le Lion sans se décoller de ses lèvres le faisait bouillonner de rage. Ah, s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi !

Surpris dans sa réflexion par un mouvement dans le camp opposé, Shaka gémit faiblement. Les lèvres indésirables –et indésirées !- sur les siennes bougèrent à nouveau, légèrement, comme lui offrant une caresse –dont il se serait bien passé ! Non mais, c'était quoi ce cirque ?- et épousant peu à peu la forme des siennes. Il ferma soudainement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de doux et humide venir se frotter contre sa bouche, lentement et tendrement. Le morceau de chair qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant la langue du Grec –celui là cherchait vraiment les ennuis- vint s'immiscer entre ses deux lèvres qu'il tentait pourtant de garder serrées. Il serra les dents et pinça un peu plus les lèvres pour empêcher toute intrusion. Ah non, on l'aurait pas sur ce coup là. La défense, c'était son truc.

Loin d'être impressionnée par ces remarques mentales, la langue du Lion se fit plus douce et plus câline, passa et repassa consciencieusement sur ses lèvres. L'Indien ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lascivement, sans pour autant libérer le passage. Mais, loin de s'impatienter, le morceau de chair ennemi continua ses douces allées et venues, cédant parfois à nouveau sa place aux lèvres adverses qui reprenaient leurs caresses et leurs attentions à son égard.

Lentement, sous l'emprise de toutes ces douceurs, Shaka consentit, inconsciemment au début, à entrouvrir ses lèvres puis à desserrer ses dents pour permettre à la langue du Lion d'aller plus loin et, ainsi, de lui offrir d'autres sensations délicieuses semblables à celles qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il pesta alors contre le Roi des animaux –non mais de quel droit venait-il l'agresser dans sa propre Maison ? Et comment osait il se permettre de toucher à la sainteté et la chasteté de ses lèvres ?- mais également contre lui-même –pourquoi diable laissait il son voisin du dessous s'immiscer entre ses lèvres ? Et par Athéna, pourquoi trouvait il cela agréable, pourquoi éprouvait-il du _plaisir _à lui céder le passage, à l'inviter à continuer ?

Ainsi, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre du côté Grec et Shaka sentit la langue du cinquième gardien venir goûter à la sienne. Concentré et appliqué sur ce qu'il faisait, Aiolia relâcha légèrement puis totalement son emprise sur les poignets de l'Indien et vint poser ses mains sur le visage de sa proie.

Que ne fallait-il pas laisser de liberté à Shaka ! Aussitôt relâchée, la Vierge pensa contre-attaquer de la meilleure façon qui soit, à savoir étrangler son ennemi –et tant pis s'il volait à Mû ce plaisir, le Bélier n'avait qu'à faire son boulot- mais, sentant le corps du Lion se resserrer à nouveau contre le sien et leurs bouches se fondre presque l'une dans l'autre, ne put que gémir et serrer la nuque du prédateur entre ses bras, non pas pour l'étrangler mais bien pour y trouver un point d'accroche.

L'une des mains du Roi des animaux quitta son visage pour glisser dans son cou puis enfin venir se poser au niveau de sa hanche, de l'autre côté des couvertures.

Aiolia pesta, sans relâcher les fines lèvres de l'Indien. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ca ne devait pas aller aussi loin. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler encore longtemps, à ce rythme là.  
>La langue qu'il était allée lui-même chercher, contre la sienne, lui faisait peu à peu perdre la retenue dont il s'était promis de faire preuve, tant paradoxal soit le fait de se jeter sur un chevalier pour l'embrasser et souhaiter faire preuve de retenue –mais on ne demandait pas au Lion de faire preuve d'intelligence ou de réflexion. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Shaka ne se débattait pas plus que cela, puis pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été mordu par ce dernier, et enfin pourquoi l'Indien gémissait à son contact –en s'obligeant à ne pas trop espérer. D'accord, il nourrissait à l'égard de la Vierge des sentiments bien plus complexes qu'un simple respect ou une amitié profonde. Mais Aiolia n'avait jamais osé imaginer que ces sentiments puissent être légèrement partagés –et encore le mot lui paraissait fort- et encore moins que le chevalier de la sixième Maison le laisserait l'embrasser sans livrer de réelle bataille. Même si, soit dit en passant, son but premier en prenant possession des lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées n'était pas, justement, de satisfaire son désir. Loin de là –et faisons semblant d'y croire, il y tient.<p>

C'est en cogitant là-dessus –et Athéna savait que les Lions, ou du moins celui-là, n'aimaient pas cogiter- que le Grec se décida à enfin libérer la bouche qu'il avait tant rêvée, craignant de voir la Vierge –_sa_ Vierge- s'asphyxier. Là-dessus il attendit les représailles qui ne vinrent pas immédiatement. L'homme le plus proche de Dieu, sous l'étonnement et reprenant son souffle, se contenta de le fixer, une main contre ses lèvres, l'autre appuyant contre l'épaule de son prédateur, comme pour être sûr d'anticiper et de freiner la prochaine attaque –si prochaine attaque il y avait.

Alors le cinquième gardien profita de ce temps de répit pour se forger une réponse qui tenait la route –car les arguments qu'il comptait mettre en avant à la base lui semblaient soudain très peu crédibles.

- Qu…

L'Indien n'eut pas le temps ne serait ce que de poser sa question.

- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

Silence. Regard d'incompréhension. Le Lion fit un sourire qu'il voulait convaincant.

- C'est le meilleur remède que j'aie trouvé.

Shaka resta un moment interdit, puis sa main quitta ses lèvres pour se porter à son front. En y repensant, effectivement, sa tête lui paraissait moins douloureuse.

Aiolia pria. Encore, encore, et encore. Athéna d'abord. Puis tous les autres Dieux qu'il connaissait. Et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son explication ne tenait pas la route. Il le savait. Il n'y avait pas moyen que l'Indien ne gobe ça. Le Roi des animaux se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.  
>Quel idiot. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout expliquer quant à la complexité de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de la Vierge. Et là, même si ses explications tenaient la route, elles ne lui feraient pas pardonner son acte –qu'il ne regrettait pas une seconde- et surtout, elles l'éloigneraient probablement à jamais du chevalier de la Vierge.<p>

- Shaka… Je…

- Merci… Je crois.

Aiolia se tut. Quoi ?  
>Le malade, toujours un peu déboussolé, baissa les yeux. Le Grec ne sût pas si c'était de la déception ou une sorte d'indifférence qu'il avait lue dans son regard. Il se pencha à nouveau vers le sixième gardien qui, les joues joliment rosies, évita consciencieusement de le regarder.<p>

- Tu aurais pu… Juste m'expliquer ça _avant_…

Le Lion d'or écarquilla les yeux. Il en était sûr à présent : c'était de la déception qu'il pouvait déchiffrer sur le visage de l'Indien.  
>Il sourit. Passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis tourna le visage de la Vierge vers lui. A nouveau, Shaka plongea son regard dans le sien, malgré toute l'application qu'il mettait à l'ignorer quelques secondes plus tôt.<p>

- Alors je peux faire ce que je veux tant que je te préviens avant ? –demanda t'il d'une voix rauque, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

L'Indien le fixa un moment, cligna des yeux. Que voulait il dire ?  
>Le sourire du Lion s'élargit. Shaka rougit légèrement en craignant comprendre –et ce qu'il comprit n'allait même pas aussi loin que ce à quoi le Roi des animaux faisait allusion.<p>

- Je plaisante.

Aiolia ébouriffa les cheveux de sa pauvre victime, qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique depuis son arrivée, et le blond grommela –non seulement pour la main dans ses cheveux si longs à coiffer, mais aussi pour l'air satisfait qu'affichait son voisin d'en dessous.

L'Animal, le trouvant suffisamment décoiffé sûrement, le laissa enfin tranquille et se redressa. Shaka se demanda pourquoi cet idiot ne repartait pas tranquillement chez lui à présent. Le Lion semblait songeur. Encore. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Ca lui arrivait souvent, ces temps ci. Shaka se demanda si ça ne risquait pas de griller ce qui lui servait de cerveau.  
>Il secoua la tête. Non, ça c'était méchant. Et bas.<p>

Il profita de la réflexion de son importun visiteur pour s'extirper légèrement de son cocon de couvertures –c'est qu'il commençait à avoir chaud avec toutes ces histoires !- et ferma les yeux, se calant un peu mieux contre son oreiller. Si le Grec avait décidé de s'enfermer dans son mutisme –ce qui lui arrivait rarement, rappelons-le –, tant pis pour lui, et tant mieux pour Shaka !

Aiolia détailla le visage du chevalier de la Vierge, dont les traits s'étaient légèrement détendus. Il sourit doucement à cette vision.  
>D'un côté, il voulait partir et laisser son compagnon d'armes profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.<br>De l'autre, il aurait aimé rester pour s'occuper de lui, être aux petits soins pour ne plus jamais le voir dans cet état.  
>Le Roi des animaux secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il partait dans de la guimauve.<br>Il scruta un instant encore les traits fins de ce visage qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur avant de soupirer faiblement.

- Shaka ? –chuchota t'il pour ne pas se risquer à réveiller l'Indien, si celui-ci était endormi.

- Mmh ?

La Vierge n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais le Grec savait qu'elle était éveillée et qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Il faut que je te parle. Sérieusement.

Le sixième gardien garda les yeux clos –par habitude et par fatigue-, mais Aiolia le savait concentré sur sa voix.  
>Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Autant savoir si le jeune Indien voulait de lui ou non. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment repoussé ses lèvres, si ? –A peine protesté.<br>Aiolia se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Comment expliquer un truc pareil ? Par où commencer ?

- Ca fait un petit moment déjà…

Sa voix se fit plus basse. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ca fait un _bon _moment que je pense de plus en plus souvent à toi.

Shaka resta silencieux, les yeux clos, attendant la suite. N'obtenant aucun geste d'encouragement, le Lion continua néanmoins, légèrement hésitant.

- J'ai réfléchi et… J'éprouve quelque chose… Qui est différent du respect.

Toujours silencieuse, la Vierge finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux. Le cinquième gardien tenta de lui sourire. Le résultat ne fut pas flagrant.

- Voilà Shaka… Je t'aime.

L'Indien le fixa, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Aiolia sourit, pour de vrai cette fois. Il se pencha à nouveau vers la Vierge.

- La balle est dans ton camp. –murmura t'il avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

Les joues du sixième gardien s'empourprèrent alors que le Roi des animaux se reculait.  
>Non, Aiolia n'attendait pas de réponse. Non. Il avait trop peur –d'espérer, d'abord, et d'être rejeté, ensuite.<p>

- Je rentre. Réfléchis-y. J'attendrai.

Il esquissa un geste pour se relever. La Vierge se redressa et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Attends…

Le Grec s'immobilisa. Les bras serrés autour de lui relâchèrent légèrement leur étreinte, comme si leur propriétaire était à présent sûr qu'il n'allait pas fuir. Mais jamais le Roi des animaux n'aurait quitté ces bras, et s'il avait pu, il aurait même arrêté le temps.  
>Il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque.<br>Shaka s'était rapproché pour se coller contre son dos et poser sa tête contre son omoplate. L'Indien ferma les yeux à demi et soupira. Le Lion frissonna au contact de l'air chaud contre sa peau.

- Tu es sérieux ? –demanda doucement la voix du sixième gardien dans son dos, sans animosité aucune.

Aiolia tourna légèrement le buste pour observer la Vierge, toujours appuyée contre lui. De là, il ne vit qu'une partie du visage de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant tombant en fines mèches sur ses yeux qu'il pensait clos.

- Tu es vraiment… Amoureux de moi ? –répéta Shaka, le tirant de sa contemplation.

Le Lion sourit. Apparemment, l'Indien ne le croyait pas. Le Roi des animaux se retourna presque complètement et le prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis très sérieux. Ca te dérange ?

Shaka leva la tête. Il croisa le regard du Lion et sourit faiblement, les joues rosies une fois de plus.  
>Alors son voisin du dessous l'aimait ?<p>

Il secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il en était même plutôt flatté.  
>Le Grec sembla soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, le sixième gardien ne le fuirait ni ne l'éviterait. La main qu'il avait laissée se glisser dans les cheveux d'or revint se placer sur la joue de l'Indien. Finalement, peut-être qu'il voulait une réponse.<br>A nouveau, il approcha son visage de celui de la Vierge. Lentement. Comme pour laisser le temps à cette dernière de reculer ou le repousser, et pour de vrai, cette fois.

Shaka le vit se pencher doucement vers lui. Autour du cou du Lion, ses mains tremblèrent. Et lui, aimait-il le Félin ? Comment était-il censé savoir ? Comment donner un nom à ses sentiments ? L'amour, n'était ce pas ce qu'ils étaient censés porter à Athéna ? Devait-il ressentir la même chose pour Elle que pour le Roi des animaux ? Etait-il alors au même rang qu'Athéna dans l'esprit du Lion ? Avaient-ils au moins le droit de faire ça ? De donner la même importance à quelqu'un qu'à Elle ?

Les lèvres du cinquième gardien s'approchèrent encore légèrement. Les paupières de la Vierge s'abaissèrent un peu, sans qu'il ne fermât les yeux pour autant.

Une sensation complexe envahit son corps. Du chaud et du froid parcoururent tour à tour son estomac et la quasi-totalité de son ventre. Il frissonna en sentant la main libre du Grec, celle qui n'était pas contre sa joue, glisser dans sa nuque et descendre sur son dos.

La Vierge immobile et tendue, Aiolia pensa qu'il allait être repoussé. Ce fut finalement Shaka qui effaça la distance entre eux et unit leurs lèvres. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour du cou du cinquième gardien et pressa encore sa bouche contre celle du Lion. Surpris et ravi, son voisin du dessous vint bientôt passer sa langue sur les douces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui sans retenue pour en quémander l'entrée. Docile, Shaka lui céda le passage bien plus rapidement que la première fois, et gémit en sentant leurs bouches se coller plus encore. La langue du Grec alla chercher sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans une danse enivrante, quoique légèrement hésitante et maladroite du côté virginal.

L'Indien se sentit soudainement basculer. Il glissa vers l'arrière, sans que jamais le contact entre leurs lèvres ne soit rompu, et finit par être arrêté par le matelas sous lui.  
>Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau. La proximité entre leurs corps était gênante, d'autant qu'aucun des deux ne portait d'armure. Pas que le fait d'avoir le corps du Grec au dessus du sien, serré à lui, était désagréable. Juste extrêmement gênant. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son corps se réchauffer. Par réflexe, il fit glisser ses mains entre leurs corps, les plaçant sous les clavicules du Lion, comme pour s'assurer une distance certaine.<p>

Lorsque Aiolia libéra ses lèvres et se mit à déposer des dizaines de baisers papillons sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis son cou, il le repoussa sans grande conviction, sentant une nouvelle étrange sensation l'envahir. Le Roi des animaux ignora la tentative peu efficace et se contenta de prendre les mains de la Vierge dans les siennes et d'entrelacer leurs doigts, pour ensuite les retenir contre le lit. Shaka tressaillit en sentant ses lèvres descendre tendrement le long de son cou, appliquant une multitude de doux et minuscules baisers contre sa peau. Il soupira, sentant son corps bouillir de plus en plus.

- Aiolia… Arrête… Aio…

Il gémit lorsque le Grec planta ses dents à la base de son cou.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu…

- Pardon…

La bouche du Lion remonta lentement, chouchoutant la peau rougie par la morsure, la couvrant de baisers d'excuses.

- Pardon Shaka…

Un frisson parcourut l'Indien lorsque les dents fautives se mirent à mordiller tendrement la peau de son oreille pour se faire pardonner.  
>La Vierge gémit à nouveau lorsque l'une des mains du Roi des animaux relâcha la sienne pour venir se glisser sous le pull qui le maintenait à l'abri du froid. Il fallait qu'il arrête le Félin !<p>

- Aiolia…

Ce dernier l'ignora et fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre mis à découvert. De sa main libre, Shaka tenta alors de pousser doucement l'épaule du cinquième gardien pour qu'il se sépare de lui.

Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

L'Indien insista, donna un petit coup, du plat de sa main, contre le thorax du Grec.

Libérant à nouveau les lèvres du sixième gardien, Aiolia se redressa et, reprenant la main qui s'acharnait sur lui dans la sienne, la posa contre son cœur. La Vierge le sentit battre aussi vite que le sien. La main qui retenait toujours ses doigts prisonniers resserra son étreinte et Shaka vit les yeux du Lion se parer d'une magnifique flamme de désir. Le Roi des animaux porta la main à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout des doigts fins et délicats. Il revint ensuite se coller à l'Indien et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur la tempe, puis l'arcade du sixième gardien.

- Shaka…

La Vierge libéra ses bras pour le serrer et tendit l'oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi…

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu resta muet tandis que le Grec remontait peu à peu son pull pour dévoiler la peau qu'il avait envie de déguster encore et encore.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Hmm ?

Les lèvres du Roi des animaux vinrent s'appliquer contre sa clavicule.

- Comment peux-tu avoir envie de moi puisque je suis ici, avec toi ?

Aiolia se redressa légèrement, fixa le chevalier de la Vierge en pensant qu'il se moquait de lui… Et croisa le regard sérieux de ses yeux turquoise. Malgré lui, le Lion de mit à rire.

L'Indien scruta son visage sans comprendre. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle dans sa phrase. Le cinquième gardien cessa peu à peu de rire et fixa son visage, un grand sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ornant sa mine réjouie.

Vexé, et gêné d'être ainsi détaillé, Shaka rougit et détourna les yeux. Aiolia vint embrasser sa joue pour s'excuser.

- Quoi ?- protesta la Vierge, blessée dans son amour propre.

D'autant qu'elle ne savait pas quelle était son erreur, et cela la rendait plus grincheuse encore.  
>Le Roi des animaux sourit.<p>

- Rien. Je t'aime.

Le sixième gardien se mit à rougir fortement et repoussa le corps du Lion.

- Idiot…

Aiolia le serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il ne l'entendit pas protester, mais l'Indien garda ses jolies rougeurs. Le Grec effleura de ses lèvres les joues chaudes et colorées en souriant toujours. Shaka soupira d'aise. Ses rougeurs demeurèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait fait rire le Lion.

- Shaka...

Le souffle chaud du Roi des animaux effleurant de son nom son oreille le fit frissoner. Par Athéna, pourquoi sentait-il toute la douceur du monde dans la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom tout bas, comme s'il risquait de le briser par une intonation trop haute?

Les bras du cinquième gardien se resserrèrent à nouveau autour de lui alors qu'il sentait des lèvres s'appliquer délicatement à la base de son cou.

- Je vais te le redire de façon à ce que tu comprennes.

Un nouveau coup de dents sur sa clavicule, sans sauvagerie, fit fermer les yeux à la Vierge. L'apréhension de la prochaine phrase y était également pour beaucoup.  
>Que pouvait bien vouloir lui faire comprendre le Félin?<p>

Il sentit deux mains glisser sous le pull et les deux tee-shirt qui le maintenaient au chaud davantage que ne l'aurait fait son traditionnel sari.  
>Shaka se mordit la lèvre en les sentant remonter légèrement, effleurant son ventre de leur peau rendue rugueuse par les combats, jusqu'à son thorax, où elles s'attardèrent pour sentir les mouvements de sa respiration s'étant accélérée à leur contact.<p>

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

L'Indien rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour fixer le Roi des animaux.  
>Qu'avait-il dit?<p>

Aiolia sourit en sentant le coeur s'accélérer sous ses mains restées immobiles et se pencha pour aller embrasser tendrement la bouche entrouverte par la surprise.  
>Shaka se laissa faire, toujours perdu dans l'aveu. Avait-il bien entendu? Le Grec avait vraiment dit cela?<p>

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Etait ce possible, entre hommes, déjà?  
>En tant qu'homme le plus proche de Dieu, il s'était détaché des vices humains, et ce parce qu'il savait quand même en quoi ils consitaient.<p>

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme lorsqu'on en était un... N'était ce pas le principe même de la survie de l'humanité d'accoupler des hommes avec des femmes? Sinon pourquoi y aurait il deux genres humains?  
>Cela signifiait-il qu'il pouvait avoir du désir pour le Lion, ne l'ayant pas abandonné pour se faire homme le plus proche de Dieu, n'ayant pas la conscience qu'un tel désir était possible, imaginable, envisageable?<p>

Le Grec libéra ses lèvres, et par la même occasion lui apporta inconsciemment des réponses: car s'ils pouvaient s'embrasser comme un homme et une femme, pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas faire le reste comme un homme et une femme?

Etait-ce _dégoûtant_? Shaka n'avait pas été repoussé à l'idée d'avoir les lèvres du Félin sur les siennes. Ni à l'idée de recommencer.  
>Il n'était pas dégoûté de sentir ses mains parcourir son ventre. Il ne trouvait pas répugnant de sentir les lèvres et la langue du cinquième gardien sur son oreille, son cou ou sa clavicule.<p>

Il n'avait pas pensé cela anormal ou immoral. Pas plus que si lui ou le Lion avait été une femme.

De son côté, n'obtenant pas de réponse, Aiolia s'amusa à observer les changements sur le visage du sixième gardien avant de lui ôter sa couche de vêtements. Le pull et les deux tee-shirts furent ainsi expédiés sans vergogne, en même temps, car «qui ne dit rien consent», comme disait il-ne-savait-plus-qui -et il s'en fichait d'ailleurs.  
>La Vierge ne protesta pas en sentant les vêtements glisser sur sa peau et laissa son voisin du dessous les faire passer par dessus sa tête, se contentant de le fixer, le rouge aux joues, ses yeux turquoises demandant silencieusement quelle serait la suite. Le Grec sourit et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds avant de venir embrasser son front.<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaka passa ses mains sur le cou du Lion et les fit glisser jusqu'à ses joues pour attirer le visage souriant vers le sien. Il posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du Roi des animaux et ferma les yeux en signe d'abandon. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au cinquième gardien. Il l'avait toujours su. Même quand chacun lui tournait le dos car il était «frère d'un traître», même quand la Vierge s'était dressée contre lui devant le Grand Pope - ou plutôt celui qui se faisait passer pour tel-, il n'y avait eu dans son regard la moindre trace de haine. Seulement une grande détermination, et l'ombre de la tristesse à devoir affronter son camarade. Ainsi que le reflet de la justice et d'une profonde gentillesse. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de le croire. Mais le chevalier de la Vierge s'était quand même opposé au Lion. Parce qu'il s'était haït d'être sensible à ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard. Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu tomber dans les faiblesses des humains. Parce qu'il s'était fermé à tout cela, et que les yeux qui lui faisaient face avaient ravivé tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.  
>Bien sûr qu'il avait alors tout vu dans le regard du Grec, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Car son geste s'en retrouvait alors plus horrible encore. Qui était le plus juste? Ce titre lui avait échappé.<p>

La bouche du Lion ayant quitté ses lèvres et descendant le long de son torse le tira de ses ruminations et des reproches qu'il ne cessait de se faire depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il méditait ou se retrouvait seul -c'est à dire assez souvent quand on y pensait.  
>Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une langue chaude s'attarda sur son nombril avant de remonter lentement, traçant les courbes de ses muscles abdominaux avec une minutie étonnante.<br>Il se releva à demi, prenant appui sur ses coudes, lorsque deux mains se joignirent à la langue et entamèrent de doux allers-retours sur ses hanches.

- Aiolia...

L'ignorant -ou peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu?-, le cinquième gardien entreprit de mordiller sa peau, remontant petit à petit, laissant de légères traces rouges, preuves de son passage.

- Aiolia.

A nouveau, le Félin fit la sourde oreille. Shaka soupira. Quand cet idiot allait-il lever la tête et l'écouter?  
>Il avait compris. Tout ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. La raison à ses choix, ses gestes. Ses réactions. Les Dieux -Athéna y comprit- devaient être pleins d'ironie. Ou avoir un sens de l'humour très décalé.<br>Ce que son voisin du dessous représentait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Il comprenait.

- Aiolia!

Enfin, le Grec daigna lever la tête vers lui, tout dérangé qu'il était dans sa délicieuse occupation. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, devant les joues à nouveau rougies de la Vierge, il resta silencieux.

- Je... Moi aussi... Je t'aime... Je crois...

Non il ne croyait pas, il en était sûr. Oui, les Dieux avaient sans doute un sens de l'humour qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.  
>Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi devait-ce être celui à qui il avait enlevé son frère, celui devant qui il s'était -à tort- opposé, celui qu'il avait -directement ou indirectement- fait tant souffrir? Et pourquoi devait-ce être un homme?<br>Non, la raison Divine lui échappait. Et il avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens dans sa tête, rien n'y faisait.

De son côté le Roi des animaux resta immobile devant une telle déclaration, si maladroite soit-elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'entendre de la bouche du sixième gardien -ou du moins pas avant un bout de temps.  
>L'Indien se mit alors à rougir plus encore, pour une raison qui lui échappait.<p>

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça... C'est embarrassant...

La Vierge cacha vaguement son visage de l'un de ses bras, l'autre retenant encore le poids de son corps. Aiolia sourit. Il remonta légèrement vers _son _chevalier d'or à lui et rien qu'à lui, et écarta le bras qui faisait barrière entre eux. Shaka détourna rapidement les yeux.  
>- Je ne trouve pas.<p>

Le sixième gardien releva les yeux vers lui.  
>- Tu trouves ça embarrassant d'être amoureux de moi? Ca te gêne?<p>

Shaka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.  
>Si cela le gênait?<p>

- N... Non...

Aiolia sourit à nouveau et se pencha pour embrasser _sa _Vierge qui laissa son coude glisser et retomba sur le lit. Deux mains passèrent dans la crinière du Lion alors qu'il descendait à nouveau sur le cou de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu avant de descendre une fois de plus le long du ventre frissonnant. Sa bouche s'arrêta sur une hanche qu'elle gratifia d'un baiser à la fois appuyé et doux, puis ses dents rencontrèrent ce qui semblait être le début d'un pantalon de jogging -ou de ce qui s'y apparentait. Il écarta rapidement les couvertures qui recouvraient encore la partie inférieure du corps de la Vierge qu'il sentit tressaillir.

Le cinquième gardien tira de sa bouche l'élastique vers lui alors que ses mains faisaient doucement glisser le tissu. Shaka piqua un fard et tendit les mains pour agripper ses poignets et l'empêcher de continuer. L'élastique coincé entre ses dents, Aiolia sourit d'un air victorieux. Oh, il lui en faudrait plus que ça pour abandonner maintenant.

Se moquant des protestations de l'Indien, il fit descendre le vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux, se libérant sans problème de l'étreinte sur ses poignets. La Vierge avait fini par le lâcher et avait dirigé ses mains sur son propre visage pour en dissimuler la couleur vive qui trahissait sa gêne alors qu'il envoyait définitivement le pantalon valser plus loin. Il détailla pendant quelques secondes le corps dénudé du sixième chevalier d'or, se délectant de sa peau ainsi exposée, ce dernier ne se retrouvant qu'avec un dernier tissu pour le protéger du regard insistant du Félin. Tissu dans lequel, pensa t'il, la Vierge devait se sentir serrée.  
>Rouge de honte mais ne sentant plus les mains du Grec sur son corps, Shaka risqua un oeil en écartant légèrement ses doigts sur son visage. Il vit le Lion passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ôter son propre haut. Il rougit encore plus -du moins si c'était possible-, cacha à nouveau entièrement son visage, et pesta contre lui même. Nom d'Athéna, il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, alors pourquoi se mettait il dans des états pareils? Il le savait, qu'il était diablement bien bâti, l'animal!<p>

Il entendit ledit animal rire et, risquant à nouveau un oeil, le vit prendre appui sur ses mains et se baisser vers lui. Il se raidit. Deux lèvres sur ses mains, un rire à peine dissimulé.  
>- Montre moi ton visage.<p>

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Le Lion vint doucement écarter les mains lui-même.

- Shaka... Montre le moi... S'il te plaît...  
>L'Indien résista mais laissa finalement son voisin du dessous l'emporter, n'ayant pas la force ni le courage de lutter contre les supplications et les tendres baisers que celui ci appliquait sur son cou.<br>Les mains froides du Grec reprirent place sur ses joues colorées et brûlantes à _cause _de_ lui _et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau.  
>Shaka gémit contre les lèvres du Lion lorsque celui-ci lui releva les jambes pour les placer contre ses hanches, faisant au passage frotter le tissu contre une partie de son corps qui était devenue incontrôlablement sensible. Aiolia laissa ses doigts glisser sous le dernier vêtement pour le retirer, provoquant un énième rougissement chez la Vierge alors que ledit vêtement rejoignait le reste jeté précédemment et entassé plus loin. A nouveau, le sixième chevalier d'or sentit son coeur s'emballer et accélérer frénétiquement. Aiolia détailla une fois de plus son corps, totalement dévêtu cette fois, et Shaka sentit ses joues le brûler.<br>Le chevalier du Lion se pencha à nouveau pour venir embrasser son ventre et y laissa une nouvelle marque rosée avant de descendre. Shaka gémit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du cinquième chevalier s'attaquer à cette partie intime de son corps.

- Ah... Non... Arrête... Qu'est ce que tu...?

Il s'interrompit lui même, se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une première vague de plaisir parcourut son corps, fourmillant jusque au bout de ses doigts, qui agrippèrent alors le drap sous eux.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand le Roi des animaux commença de lents allers-retours en faisant varier la pression de ses lèvres.

- S... Stop...

L'Indien cacha à nouveau son visage d'une main, l'autre restant collée au lit, les doigts serrés autour du drap.

- Aiolia... A... Arrête... Arrête-ça... C'est...

Le Félin fit la sourde oreille et accéléra légèrement ses mouvements, s'applicant à procurer un maximum de plaisir à sa Vierge à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. La main qui cachait le visage du sixième gardien vint bientôt s'emmêler dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le repousser.

- Ca suffit... Ne... Ne fais pas... Aio... C'est s... Sale...

Aiolia retira sa bouche, cessant soudainement ses mouvements, et leva les yeux en souriant. Shaka détourna les yeux, la respiration saccadée.

- C'est agréable, non?

Un nouveau baiser au creux de ses hanches pour accompagner la phrase. L'Indien baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Mais là n'était pas la question.  
>Ignorant la couleur de ses joues qui ne baissait pas d'un ton, Aiolia vint mordiller l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui arrachant un soupir qui se transforma en cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit son majeur s'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Une fois de plus, le chevalier de la Vierge tendit les mains pour repousser le corps au dessus de lui. Le Grec sourit et chercha à croiser son regard, mais les yeux en face de lui s'étaient volontairement fermés.<p>

- Arrête... Qu'est ce que tu fais? Aio...  
>Shaka gémit lorsque le doigt bougea tout doucement. Non pas que la sensation était douloureuse. Juste étrange. Et extrêmement gênante.<p>

- Arr...

- Non.

La Vierge rouvrit subitement les yeux et fixa le visage du Lion dont les yeux étaient troublés par le désir.

- Je n'arrêterai pas. -répéta t'il.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front tandis qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à l'Indien.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai envie de toi. Alors je n'arrêterai pas. Pas maintenant.

Son index et son majeur bougèrent lentement, à l'unisson, alors qu'il scrutait le visage pourpre du sixième chevalier d'or à la recherche d'une ombre de douleur. Shaka se redressa légèrement pour venir de lui-même chercher ses lèvres. Il entoura de ses bras le cou du Lion alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et gémit contre la bouche féline tandis que les doigts entamaient des mouvements de ciseaux et que, par réflexe, il écartait un peu plus ses jambes.  
>Relâchant les lèvres du gardien de la cinquième maison, reprenant son souffle, il fixa de ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et l'envie les iris vert émeraude en face de lui.<p>

- Très bien... Fais... Fais moi tien, Aiolia. - implora sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Le Grec crut que cette phrase allait l'achever. Il vint s'emparer passionément des lèvres de la Vierge alors que ses doigts cédaient le passage, se retirant en arrachant, une fois de plus, un soupir qu'il sentit naître et mourir contre sa bouche. Sans interrompre la danse entre leurs langues et leurs lèvres, Shaka fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du chevalier du Lion, qui semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre, et atteignit la boucle d'une ceinture qu'il chercha à défaire. Aiolia le laissa faire, amusé de sentir les mains aux prises avec le bout de cuir, jusqu'à sentir le vêtement glisser sur son bassin.  
>Il s'écarta des lèvres rougies par les baisers du sixième chevalier d'or et l'aida vaguement à se débarasser du pantalon, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de l'objet de ses désirs qui s'était redressé pour effectuer une telle tâche, rendue plus difficile par la faible coopération du Félin. Le vêtement une fois vaincu finit avec le reste, plus loin. Le Lion enleva finalement de lui-même le dernier -et pas des moindres- morceau de tissu qui lui semblait à présent bien trop serré puisque la Vierge, ayant une nouvelle fois viré au pivoine, trouva bien plus intéressant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou plutôt que d'avoir à regarder son corps. Aiolia sourit. Athéna, que cet idiot pouvait le rendre fou, quoi qu'il fasse, quelles que soient ses réactions!<br>Il prit le visage de l'Indien entre ses mains pour le fixer et aller effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Ses rougeurs le faisaient fondre, et l'application qu'il mettait à ne pas regarder vers une certaine partie de son corps était adorable. Pour la première fois, Shaka lui apparut comme la plus fragile et la plus précieuse des choses du monde, qu'il lui fallait aimer et protéger. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, faisant sourire le sixième gardien qui laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et en bataille.  
>Un baiser sur son épaule, et la main légèrement rapeuse du Roi des animaux parcourut la moitié de sa jambe pour la relever et la maintenir au creux de ses hanches.<br>Des lèvres sous son cou et l'autre main en faisait de même.  
>Une bouche vorace sur la sienne, une langue aventureuse, avide et impatiente contre la sienne, et la douleur commença à s'emparer de lui lorsque le Lion voulut unir leurs corps.<br>Shaka serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son amant et colla davantage sa bouche pour ignorer la douleur. Il savait que le Grec se retenait, prenait son temps pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Il sentait les muscles du cinquième chevalier d'or se contracter pour l'empêcher de donner un grand coup de rein et blesser son partenaire.

Leurs bouches se délièrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle et Aiolia lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il sourit pour le rassurer, lui indiquant qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, communiquant en silence car aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé.

Des lèvres au coin de son oeil.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux. Tu peux me mordre si ça te soulage.

Toujours silencieux, le chevalier de la Vierge posa son front contre son épaule mais, à défaut d'y planter ses dents, y frotta son visage avant d'y déposer ses lèvres tout en bougeant légèrement les hanches pour lui demander de continuer.  
>Le Roi des animaux avança légèrement ses propres hanches en ramenant celles de l'Indien vers lui. Un gémissement à moitié étouffé le fit stopper. Shaka, tendu, s'efforçait de ne pas se plaindre et de ne pas mordre dans la peau de l'épaule devant son visage. Aiolia se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains qu'il passa dans les longs cheveux blonds et appliqua ses lèvres sur son cou qu'il couvrit de caresse et de baisers. Son partenaire rejeta alors la tête en arrière, soupirant d'aise sous ces délicieuses attentions. La main dans ses cheveux blonds vint effleurer son visage puis descendit à nouveau le long de son ventre pour aller s'occuper d'un membre délaissé entre eux, lui faisant momentanément oublier la douleur qui lui labourait les hanches.<p>

Les soupirs et le gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de l'Indien, de moins en moins espacés, convainquirent le Lion de rapprocher encore leurs corps. Le dernier et lent mouvement de bassin pour les lier arracha un cri de douleur mais surtout de plaisir à son compagnon. Le Grec s'excusa d'un tendre baiser sur la bouche agonisante dont les dents se refermèrent soudain sur ses lèvres, sans violence. Il les sentit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de laisser place à une langue fiévreuse et impatiente. Aiolia y joignit la sienne dans un nouveau ballet enflammé alors que les jambes qui enlaçaient ses hanches se resserrèrent, l'incitant à bouger.

Shaka gémit au premier mouvement mais, sans rompre leur échange, vint lui même donner un coup de bassin qui les fit frissonner. Leurs langues dansèrent encore et encore, tandis que leurs corps s'habituaient l'un à l'autre, chacun ressentant la chaleur brûlante de leur partenaire. Le Lion crut fondre en sentant l'Indien se resserrer étroitement autour de lui et, se sentant soudainement à bout, pesa alors de tout son corps sur lui et souleva ses hanches qu'il attira plus encore vers lui. Leur baiser passionné fut alors interrompu par le gémissement du chevalier de la Vierge qui griffa ses omoplates, possédé par une soudaine montée de plaisir. Shaka laissa un cri rauque monter dans sa gorge lorsque le Grec s'éloigna pour revenir s'enfoncer plus encore en lui. La tête lui tourna. Ses yeux se troublèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée. Lorsque le Lion s'écarta une fois de plus, il abaissa les hanches en même temps que lui ramenait son bassin et gémit à nouveau en les sentant se percuter. Il s'agrippa presque désespérément aux épaules de son amant et, contractant plus encore ses jambes contre les hanches félines, lui indiqua silencieusement qu'il en voulait plus.  
>La langue sur son cou lui donna l'impression de se consumer et les mouvements du cinquième gardien s'accélérèrent, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus poussés tandis qu'il le sentait buter contre lui.<p>

Aiolia le sentit soudainement plier sous lui, et ses ongles lui labourèrent le dos. Il entendit sa voix monter plus encore lorsqu'il amplifia ses allers-retours et, bientôt, l'Indien vint coller sa bouche contre la sienne pour s'empêcher de crier. Le Roi des animaux l'embrassa avec une passion non contenue. Deux mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules. Shaka l'éloigna légèrement alors qu'un nouveau coup de rein lui arrachait une plainte et dilatait ses pupilles. Le Lion releva ses jambes plus encore et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il donna une nouvelle poussée. Il avait l'impression de fondre petit à petit dans le corps de la Vierge. Leurs sentiments se mêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, confusion intense de leurs deux corps qui voulaient ne faire plus qu'un.

Le plaisir lui cisaillant les hanches et les entrailles, Shaka se sentit hors du temps, comme intouchable, ignorant ce qui pouvait bien se passer au délà des murs de la pièce.  
>Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, là, tout de suite, qu'il n'aurait pas plus souhaité se défaire de cette étreinte.<p>

Un énième coup de reins, plus violent cette fois, le fit se redresser, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas, se laissant balloter par le Grec à qui il s'accrochait fermement.  
>Aiolia alla chercher l'une de ses mains qu'il maintint contre le lit après avoir entrecroisé leurs doigts. Il resserra sa prise lorsque leurs mouvements, accordés au début, devinrent erratiques lorsqu'il accéléra une nouvelle fois.<p>

- Ah... Aio...Lia...

Le Félin sourit en entendant son chevalier gémir son nom et pousser des cris toujours plus empreints de plaisir. Il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres gémissantes alors que leurs mouvements saccadés et désordonnés arrivaient à leur terme. La main libre de la Vierge griffa une fois de plus son omoplate.

- Aiolia!

La fin de son nom se perdit dans un gémissement rauque qui lui même laissa sa place à un soupir extasié. Le sixième chevalier d'or, tendu, avait finalement atteint sa limite et, après l'avoir senti se contracter sous son corps, Aiolia sut qu'il l'avait emmené au délà même des six mondes de la Metempsycose. Il sourit lorsque l'Indien se raccrocha à lui, la respiration difficile, les joues rouges d'avoir été le premier à jouir.  
>Prenant possession des lèvres désirables de son partenaire, Aiolia donna ses derniers coups de reins, plus vifs que les précédents, qui arrachèrent des plaintes et des soupirs lascifs à la bouche collée contre la sienne avant de gémir à son tour le nom de la Vierge contre ses lèvres. Shaka ouvrit soudainement la bouche en sentant un liquide chaud l'envahir et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsque le Lion se retira le plus lentement possible, et avec toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas lui faire mal.<p>

Le sixième chevalier d'or leva les yeux vers son amant et, l'adrénaline et l'excitation passées, retrouva toutes ses rougeurs. Le visage souriant du Roi des animaux vint se coller au sien, et deux lèvres frolèrent l'arrête de son nez. Les bras du Félin l'entourèrent, et il soupira en se rapprochant du corps qui se couchait à côté de lui, la respiration encore irrégulière.

Soudain, l'Indien frissonna. Aiolia rabattit les couvertures sur eux et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Shaka ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration du Lion, plongeant soudainement dans les limbes d'un sommeil sans rêve. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait oublié de prendre des cachets.

**Epilogue**

- Shaka?  
>L'Indien leva la tête vers la première Maison, où Mû se tenait immobile, les bras croisés. Il sourit et gravit les dernières marches, fixant le Bélier de ses yeux fermés.<br>- Tu es rétabli, alors?

Mû lui sourit, rassuré de le savoir en bonne santé -même s'il ne doutait pas qu'une simple maladie n'aurait jamais terrassé la Vierge.

Le Bélier baissa les yeux et aperçut un sac de pharmacie dans l'une des mains de son visiteur. Alors ainsi, il avait toujours besoin de médicaments?  
>Shaka ne s'attarda pas, et traversa la première Maison avec la permission de son gardien.<p>

Il atteignit le deuxième Temple, qu'il passa tout aussi rapidement sous le regard du Taureau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Maison des Gémeaux, des bruits sourds lui indiquèrent que les jumeaux se battaient probablement. La soudaine montée de Cosmos qu'il ressentit et un Kanon atterrissant contre le pilier à sa gauche confirmèrent ses doutes -si doutes il avait eu. Saga les rejoignit bien assez vite et ne fit pas attention à lui, tout concentré qu'il était à se jeter sur son frère qui se relevait.

La Vierge se demanda quelle mouche -ou plutôt quel Wyvern, s'il avait su, le pauvre- les avait piqué, mais ne préféra pas s'attarder pour se voir offrir les détails.

Il fila donc rapidement, laissant les deux frères régler leur différent, et tant pis si cela durait mille jours -encore qu'ils avaient été raisonnables et se battaient à mains nues et sans armure.  
>Le quatrième Temple, en plus de ses bizarreries habituelles, sentait fortement le café. Shaka soupira alors qu'apparemment la nouvelle lubie de l'Italien ne s'était pas estompée -d'accord, son café était étonnament bon, mais quand même- et que son Temple en subissait les conséquences. D'ailleurs, tout concentré qu'il était à faire son café, il ne dut pas faire attention à la présence de l'Indien qui put passer sans histoires. Garde d'Athéna, son oeil ouais!<p>

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le sixième chevalier d'or atteignit la Maison du Lion. Il sourit sentant le chaton roux se jeter sur sa jambe et se mettre à ronronner comme un moteur. Il se baissa pour soulever l'animal de sa main libre et le ramena contre son torse où le félin frotta sa tête.

Reprenant sa marche, la Vierge ne se dirigea non pas vers la sortie, mais vers l'intérieur du temple où elle savait trouver son gardien.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un grincement insupportable pour quelqu'un qui avait la chance de souffrir d'une migraine persistante.

Le Lion ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une boule de poils rousse tomba sur son lit. Le chaton vint se rouler en boule contre le creux de sa hanche.  
>Aiolia leva les yeux et aperçut le sourire de son visiteur.<p>

- Shaka? Qu'est ce que tu...

Le chevalier de la Vierge posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et il vit son sourire s'élargir.

- On m'a dit que tu étais cloué au lit par un vilain rhume. On dirait bien que c'est le cas.

Aiolia cligna des yeux. Une impression de déjà-vu voleta devant lui avant d'être chassée par un mouvement de tête alors qu'il tendait la main pour ramener le visage de l'Indien vers lui.

Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas si mal d'être cloué au lit. Et quelque chose lui disait que, avec un tel médecin attitré, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Shaka posa distraitement le sac de médicaments sur le sol, à côté du lit, et se laissa attirer sur les lèvres du Grec.

Non, ce n'était pas si mal d'être malade.

Leo se demanda pourquoi il avait soudainement été chassé de la chambre et pourquoi ses deux humains préférés refermaient la porte, l'empêchant de revenir. C'était nul la vie de chaton.

**Owari!**

* * *

><p>Voilà, je tenais à m'excuser: Aux éventuel(le)s fans de Justin Bieber: Je n'ai rien, mais alors absolument rien contre le p'tit gars, je l'ai nommé ici comme j'aurai usé du nom de Tokyo Hotel il y a quelques années: parce que qu'on aime ou pas, c'est une référence qui parle à tout le monde.<br>Qu'il continue de chanter et de vendre, tant mieux pour lui ^^

Ensuite... Reviews? :D  
>(Oui, je sais, courir... Vite. Et loin.)<p>

Mû vous demande des reviews aussi! Hein Mû? (Argument en béton mouahaha!)

Mû?  
>Milo: Ossu ^^<br>Kitché: Oo Heu mauvaise personne...  
>Milo: Nan Mû est occupé avec l'armure d'Aiolia qui, bizarrement, est pleine de griffures. Alors comme on me voit pas beaucoup, je viens remplacer ^^<br>Kitché: Oo Ouais bah que ça devienne pas une habitude hein... Et rapplique pas les autres!  
>Milo: Nan t'inquiète :3 Alors je dois faire quoi?<br>Kitché: Bah... Demander des reviews aux lecteurs, mais laisse tomber avec toi ça marchera jamais...  
>Milo: Hey è-é Je suis tout autant sexy... Non attends, je suis bien plus sexy que le Bélier!<br>Kitché: Mais oui mais oui.

Milo: En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, même si je n'apparais presque pas! .


End file.
